Oh Horny Night, A Christmas Tale
by ExquisiteEdward
Summary: Bella goes on a ski trip with her best friend Rose. Bella and Edward despise each other. What happens when they end up in a hot tub together? Rated M for language and lemons. A naughty entry for the Twi-Muses Holiday Contest.


**Entry for the Twi-Muses Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest**

**Title: OH HORNY NIGHT, A CHRISTMAS TALE**

**Summary: Bella goes on a ski trip with her best friend Rose. Bella and Edward despise each other. What happens when they end up in a hot tub together? Rated M for language and lemons. A naughty entry for the Twi-Muses Holiday Contest.**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Category: Naughty**

**Word Count: 14,244**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to SM, the goddess I worship.**

**BPOV**

"You are going with me, you bitch!" she screamed.

"No, I'm not!" I screamed back.

"Yes, you are! Now don't make me beat your ass because you know I will!" she shrieked, staring down at me.

"I'm not going! Can't you get it through your thick fucking skull?" I said with absolutely no fear.

"That's it! I'm done with the fucking threats! I'm now going to kick your ass!" she screeched as she launched at me, pushing me back onto my bed and trying to put me in a headlock.

"Damn it, Rose! Stop! Stop! Arrrggghhh!" I shouted as she successfully had her arm wrapped around my neck, trying to choke me.

"I'll go, I'll go! Please, just stop!" I pleaded as I began to choke.

She released me with a satisfied look on her face.

"I knew you would see it my way," she gloated.

"Because you're a fucking brute!" I said before I started coughing.

"I hate you," I pouted, coughing some more.

"I know. But I promise you will have a fabulous time," she said with certainty and a big ass smile on her face.

"No, I won't," I grumbled, still pouting.

"We'll see. Now start packing. I'll have my dad call your dad."

"Fine," I groaned.

I went to my closet and pulled out my suitcase as Rose called her dad on her cell. I started throwing jeans and sweatshirts in it when Rose called out, "Don't forget your bikini!"

"Ugh, Rose!" I yelled back in disgust.

She just smirked at me as she continued talking to her dad.

Rose has been my best friend since I moved to Forks three years ago when I was in the eighth grade. My dad, Charlie, was born in Forks. After graduating from the Police Academy, he got a job in Phoenix and met my mom Sue.

We lived in Phoenix until I was 14. My grandpa, Charlie's dad, became ill and my grandma wasn't well enough herself to be able to care for him so we moved back to Forks so dad could be close to them. And we have been here ever since.

I really don't understand how or why Rose and I are best friends. We are complete and total opposites. She is absolutely gorgeous. She is 5'10" with long, blonde wavy hair, sapphire blue eyes, and curves in all the right places. I'm plain, 5'2" with straight brown hair, brown eyes, and stick thin.

Although I do have nice tits… I just keep them hidden under my baggy clothes. Rose is not a virgin and I am. And Rose loves to pollute my virginal brain with all of the disgusting, vile shit she does with Emmett. Ugh! It makes me quite nauseated.

_Shiver._

Somehow our polar opposite personalities just meshed, and we became instant friends. I guess that opposites do attract sometimes, even in friendships.

Rose has been begging and pleading with me for weeks to go on a ski trip with her family. Oh, and did I mention that she is filthy rich and I'm not? Yep, more differences to add to the opposites pot. And the reason that I refused to go? It's a simple six-letter word.

_Edward._

Edward… Rose's older brother. Rose and I are Juniors and Edward is a Senior. I seriously hate his fucking guts. And he hates me even more. And I can't stand the thought of going on vacation with them because of _him_.

"Okay… dad is calling Charlie right now to work out all the details. Let me see what you have packed," she pushed me away from my suitcase and started rummaging through my clothes.

_God, she drives me crazy sometimes!_

"Hell, yeah! A week in Aspen, baby! And at Christmas! God, we are going to have so much fun, girlfriend!" she shouted as she grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled unenthusiastically.

~%~%~%~

So Rose's dad, Carl, worked his magic with my dad, and it was agreed that I could go on the trip with them. Carl was also going to foot the bill, of course. My dad wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but since he didn't have the money, he couldn't complain too much about it.

I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and gave my mom and dad hugs. Suddenly I heard honking and got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I opened our front door.

I drug my suitcase out to the black Escalade and handed it to Carl to stow in the back. I opened the door and hopped in next to Rose. I knew Edward was behind me in the third row, but I didn't dare look around at him.

I heard a heavy sigh come from behind me, and I just rolled my eyes.

I thanked both Carl and Renee for inviting me on the trip. Renee is Rose and Edward's step-mom, and she is a lunatic. She's a 60's free-love hippy chick, who is a little bat-shit crazy but a whole lotta fun. Rose and Edward's mother, Esme, passed away from cancer when Rose was 5. Carl married Renee five years later.

I put my earbuds in and turned up my iPod for the long drive to the airport. I didn't really feel like talking because for some reason, I just couldn't focus on anything other than the "thing" that was sitting behind me.

We got to the airport and parked, and I stepped out of the Escalade. I turned around to catch my first glimpse of Edward climbing out of the back seat.

Edward is about 6'2" with a thin, muscular build to him. His hair is streaks of bronze and browns and stands up in a crazy mish-mash. His eyes are a brilliant, fiery emerald green.

His jaw is square and firm and has a defined, chiseled look to it. Today he was wearing a black leather jacket with a tight black t-shirt, a pair of True Religion jeans and Doc Martens.

His eyes met mine for a second, and he looked at me in disgust like he was staring at a pile of dog shit.

_Why did the fucktard have to be so fucking gorgeous?_

~%~%~%~

Edward disappeared the whole time we were waiting to board our flight. He didn't show up until the very last second to get on the plane.

Rose and I sat together, and Edward sat behind us. I popped my earbuds in again and thought about _him. _I'll never forget the first time I saw Edward.

_I had been friends with Rose for about a month before I ever met her brother. Even though we were just a year apart in ages, Rose and I were in middle school, and he was in high school so we never crossed paths. _

_She invited me over to her house one weekend. Charlie dropped me off at the front door, and I went up and nervously knocked. Rose answered and told me to follow her upstairs to her room. When we got to the top of the landing, Rose suddenly stopped, and I bumped into her. _

"_Edward, do that nasty shit in your room, asshole!" Rose yelled out, frightening me._

_I looked up and found myself staring into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. He had some girl plastered up against the wall and his lips were all red and swollen and pouty-looking. His hair was standing up in all directions. He stared at me for a second and then looked back at Rose. _

"_Fuck off," he said and then he leaned down and put those beautiful lips back on the girl that was up against the wall. _

"_You're such an asswipe," Rose muttered. Rose walked past Edward towards her room. I finally got my feet to moving, but I continued to watch as he had his body crushed up against the girl, kissing her passionately. It was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I could not take my eyes off of him and continued to watch as his hands moved down to her ass and her hands went into his hair. _

_I walked as slow as I possibly could, staring at him molesting the girl, until I finally reached Rose's room._

I'm not sure exactly why Edward and I hate each other so much. We have barely said a dozen words to each other in the three years that I've known him. He keeps his distance, and I avoid him like the plague. I, at least, know the reasons for my intense hatred of him.

He's a manwhore for starters. He's conceited, he's egotistical, he treats women like shit, and did I mention he's a manwhore? And he's my best friend's brother. Enough said.

~%~%~%~

Our flight to Denver was uneventful. We arrived and loaded our luggage into the rental SUV and headed towards our villa. Edward drove separately in the rented black BMW that Carl got for both him and Rose to share over the next week.

_Did I mention they are spoiled rotten?_

We drove for a while in the incredible snow-covered mountains until we came upon one of the most beautiful homes I had ever seen. The architecture was modern with windows galore.

We carried our suitcases inside, and my mouth literally dropped in awe. The walls were made out of beautiful stones of varying colors. The floors were walnut, the furnishings were all sleek and modern, and the kitchen gleamed with stainless steel, dark cabinetry, and teak ceilings.

I followed Rose to our bedroom. It had a Queen Size bed, walnut floors and beautiful silk wall coverings. The bathroom had teak everywhere with a teak cowboy tub and a huge shower with rock walls. It was the most luxurious, fancy dwelling I had ever seen. I definitely felt like I didn't belong.

We unpacked our clothes and headed to the kitchen. Renee was all a flutter and yelled out that we had to be back at the house by seven so we could all go to dinner.

Rose somehow found Edward and wrangled the Beemer keys away from him, and we drove into town. I tagged along as Rose shopped. She bought herself five new outfits, designer shoes, boots, and a couple of handbags.

Then, against my will, she insisted on buying me an outfit for dinner. We finally headed back and had about an hour to get ready for dinner.

I slipped on the dark jade sweater dress that Rose bought me. It clung tight to my body and had a scooped neck which showed off way too much cleavage. I felt very uncomfortable. I then put on the brown leather high-heeled boots she also managed to buy for me against my will.

Rose was a vision in a bright red silk dress with a plunging neckline and 4-inch black leather boots.

Edward was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Carl was pissed and called his cell. After a heated conversation, he told us that Edward would meet us at the restaurant.

We drove into town and stopped at the _White Fig._ It was a tiny restaurant with only 10 tables. It had a faux-tin ceiling, yellow walls, and dark wood. We were seated and ordered drinks when Edward finally arrived.

He was wearing a dark blue button down long-sleeve shirt, black dress pants, a black belt and black boots. He had a couple of days' worth of stubble on his face and his hair was standing up all crazy.

Carl was sitting at the head of the table with Rose and Renee on either side of him. I was sitting next to Rose so Edward sat down directly across from me beside Renee.

This was the first time I had ever eaten a meal with Edward. I've had many meals with Carl, Renee, and Rose, but never with Edward present. Every time I was around, he made himself scarce.

Dinner was very interesting to say the least. Edward acted like a complete ass the entire time. He barely spoke two words to anyone.

Just as our dinner arrived, I looked up at him to see his nasty ass eyes were on my cleavage. I squinted and gave him a dirty look and tried pulling my dress up, but he just smirked and continued staring directly at my boobs. I was so embarrassed and could feel my face turning fifty shades of red.

I picked up my napkin and held it to my lips letting it dangle down to cover my cleavage for as long as I could before it seemed too obvious. I then crossed my elbows and stuck my thumb in my mouth to chew on it, effectively using my arm as a draping over my exposed cleavage.

He just smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me.

_Fucking asshole manwhore. I wish I could gouge his eyeballs out with my fork._

Dinner finally came to an end, and Edward bolted out like his ass was on fire. Rose jumped up and literally ran after Edward. I just stayed at the table with Carl and Renee. I didn't want to get in the line of fire between those two. After about five minutes, Rose came back looking extremely pissed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"That ass is taking the car tonight," she said with contempt.

"Oh, okay," I said not really caring about going out anyway.

~%~%~%~

"Let's go get in the hot tub," Rose said after we arrived back at the villa.

"Oh, god, that sounds awesome… wait a minute… what about Edward? Are you sure he's gone?" I questioned fearfully.

"Of course he's gone. I'm sure he's out hunting for some skanky pussy. He'll probably be gone until morning. Dad and Renee are going dancing so they'll be gone for hours," she said reassuringly.

I grabbed my bikini that Rose bought for me the summer before. No one except for Rose has ever seen me in it. It is a deep turquoise blue string bikini. I have to admit that it looks amazing on me, but I would never, ever let anyone other than her see me in it.

I have full-size C cups and the top barely covers them. I did like the fact that the bikini matches my sapphire and diamond belly button piercing. And yes, Rose is the reason I have a belly button piercing.

_I'm fucking pathetic._

We grabbed our towels and headed out to the hot tub. It was out on this amazing, huge deck that overlooked the snow-capped mountains. Of course it was freezing outside, but the hot tub had steam rising up from it so I knew it would feel fabulous.

We giggled and screeched as we froze our asses off running to the hot tub. But once we sank down into the hot warmth of the water, it was pure heaven. We were sitting there only for a few minutes when it started snowing. It was snowing on our faces and freezing outside, but the water of the hot tub was so warm that we couldn't feel the cold at all. It was complete and utter bliss.

Rose's cell rang. Of course it was Emmett.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and let the snowflakes land softly on my face. I opened my mouth and let them melt on my tongue. I rested like that for a few minutes and then sat up again and opened my eyes.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"What the fuck?" Rose screamed back, staring at me with huge eyes.

There standing behind Rose was Edward in black baggy swim trunks that hung low on his hips, holding a beer.

_Oh. My. God._

I had never seen Edward without his shirt. His chest was muscular, and he had a nipple ring in his right nipple.

He had a black tribal armband tattoo on his upper right bicep and a tattoo of a green dragon on the left side of his chest over his heart. His chest was lightly hairy, and he had a trail of hair following a perfect V on his lower stomach.

I gulped and felt light-headed.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing here?" Rose yelled at him with the cell phone still stuck to her ear.

"I can take a dip in the fucking hot tub if I fucking feel like it," he said smugly before taking a swig of his beer.

"Asshat," she muttered before she started talking to Emmett again.

Edward came over and sunk down into the hot tub and sat opposite from me and Rose.

Rose continued talking to Emmett, and I kept my eyes closed so that I didn't have to look at Edward.

"Bella, I'm horny because Emmett won't stop saying dirty shit to me over the phone. I'm going to run upstairs real quick and have some spectacular phone sex. I'll be right back," she said as she started climbing out of the hot tub.

"Rose, don't leave me!" I pleaded, starting to panic.

"Bella, I promise I'll be right back!" she yelled at me in a pissy voice.

"Rose," I begged, trying to secretly signal her with my facial expressions that she had better not leave me alone with _him_.

She ignored me and left.

Edward moved and took Rose's spot directly across from me. I sighed and leaned my head back again and closed my eyes.

"So, Bella, I was thinking…." his deliciously melodic voice said. "I was thinking that by the end of our vacation, I will be fucking you in this hot tub."

I sat up and glared at him.

"Have. You. Lost. Your. Fucking. Mind?" I said slowly and methodically.

He laughed, throwing his head back and running his fingers through his hair.

"Just kidding. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last woman on earth and it was our duty to repopulate the planet," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"You are a disgusting human being. Why do you hate me so much? You don't even know me," I said, extremely hurt over the terrible things he had just said to me.

"I don't need to get to know you. You are best friends with my sister. And my sister is a bitch; therefore, you are a bitch. End of discussion."

"Are you seriously that fucking stupid and feeble minded that you would judge my entire personality based on who my best friend is without even getting to know me first?"

"Yep."

"You're a bastard," I said as I got up out of the hot tub, not caring one bit that he was seeing me in my bikini. I could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes.

I heard him laughing as I grabbed my towel.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat down on the floor and leaned back against the door and let the tears fall. I didn't want to cry over him because I knew he wasn't worth it, but his words cut me deep and left me hurting.

I couldn't believe someone could be like that. That someone could say such mean, vile things with no care as to how hurtful the words were.

I finally got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara was running in black streaks down my face, and I looked like a mess. I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned myself up as best I could.

I opened the door and peeked out to make sure that Edward wasn't around and quickly made my way to my room. I knocked on the door but thankfully Rose wasn't in there so I slipped in and got into my pajamas.

A little while later Rose came into the room. I pretended I was asleep, and she left. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

~%~%~%~

I woke up the next morning and left Rose in the bed still sleeping to go take a shower. As the hot water poured over my body, I thought about how I was going to survive the next week with Edward.

_It's only one measly week. You can do this, you assloaf._

I decided to stick with the tried and true… with what had worked for me for the last three years. Stay away from Edward. It's that simple.

Rose hated Edward with the same passion as I did so we just had to stick together and stay far, far away from him.

~%~%~%~

I quickly dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. Rose was no longer in the bedroom so I decided to head to the kitchen as I smelled bacon cooking. I entered the kitchen to see Carl cooking bacon and eggs. Renee was sitting at the table painting her fingernails.

_Doesn't she have enough uber fucking money to go to the salon to get her nails done? Bat-shit crazy, I tell you._

I leaned up against the center island.

"Good morning, Bella," Carl turned and smiled at me. He then turned back to the bacon with his back to me again.

"Hi," I said softly. "Smells great."

"Um, it does smell great," I heard a whisper in my hair. I jumped as I felt someone press their body against my back and put their nose in my hair.

"Assmuncher," I whispered back.

"Why, thank you. You want your eggs over easy this morning?" Carl asked, oblivious to what was going on behind him.

"Uh, sure," I said as I pushed Edward back and walked to the table to sit next to Renee.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Renee asked in between blowing on her nails.

"Yes, thanks."

In walked Rose. Now after becoming friends with Rose, it didn't take me very long at all to discover that she is not a morning person. So I do not mess with Rose at all for any reason until after she has had her morning coffee. I hate coffee and never touch the stuff.

Rose got her a cup, and no one spoke to her. She came over and grumpily sat down next to me. Edward walked towards the table and sat directly across from me. He had on light gray pajama pants hung dangerously low on his hips and no shirt and was barefoot. I quickly averted my eyes.

I watched Carl for a little while, and when I saw that he was about done cooking, I got up to help him. I fixed myself some OJ, and then I took Rose and Renee's plates over to the table. Then I went back and got Carl and Edward's. I stayed as far away from Edward as I could and sat the plate down quickly in front of him.

"Yum, thank you," he said looking up at me with a glint in his green eyes, slowly licking his upper lip.

_God, he is so repulsive. What is wrong with him today?_

I grabbed my plate, and we all sat quietly eating. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. I kept my eyes on my food.

I took a big bite of my eggs when I suddenly felt a bare foot caressing my bare foot. I jumped, startled, and started choking on my eggs. I coughed and coughed and glanced up at Edward who was smirking at me.

"God, Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked as she beat me hard on the back.

"Yeah, (_cough, cough) _I just got (_cough, cough) _choked on my eggs," I spluttered out.

I kept my feet as far back under my chair as I possibly could, and we finally finished breakfast.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Rose announced. I sighed inwardly as I thought she had already taken a damn shower.

"Carl, I'll clean up the dishes since you cooked us this wonderful meal," I announced as I picked up my plate.

"Bella, there will be a cleaning crew coming in this afternoon so don't worry about it, sweetie," Renee said, smiling at me.

"Oh… well… I don't mind," I said, feeling stupid.

Carl and Renee left the room. Unfortunately, Edward did not. I opened the dishwasher and started putting the plates in it. I could feel the heat of Edward's body behind me, standing way too close. I shoved the plate in the dishwasher and whirled around to face him.

"What kind of twisted little game are you playing here, ass bag?" I asked, seething.

"Um…." he started as he closed the distance between us. "I'm not sure," he said as he pressed me up against the counter, leaning his body against mine.

The proximity of his naked, tattooed, pierced chest was making it difficult for me to breathe.

He placed both of his hands on either side of me on the counter behind me effectively blocking me in. He leaned his face down just inches from mine and breathed on my cheek. Then he moved his lips towards my ear and whispered, "What kind of games do you like?"

"I like any game that doesn't involve you, assmonkey," I said with loathing.

He pushed away from me and started laughing.

"You're a fucking riot, you know that?" he said, still laughing.

"I thought I was a bitch," I mumbled. He laughed even harder so I ignored him and returned to cleaning the dishes, my hands shaking slightly.

I could hear him still laughing as he walked down the hallway.

~%~%~%~

I finished up the dishes and headed to our room to find Rose was finally showered and dressed.

"So… what are we doing today?" I asked, trying to sound excited. I was up for absolutely anything that didn't involve her brother.

"I'm going skiing."

"Cool. That's fine. I'll just stay around here and read," I said since there was no way in hell I was going skiing.

"Um, no, you're not. You can come with me and stay at the lodge while I ski. There will be all kinds of hot guys there you can flirt with while I'm on the slopes."

"Rose, I don't flirt. I'd rather stay here and read," I whined.

"Not gonna happen. Now get ready," she commanded.

_I hate that bitch sometimes._

"Is Edward going?"

"Yes, but he is only riding with us. Once we hit the mountain, he'll be off skiing, and you won't see him for the rest of the day."

"That's what you said about last night, too," I grumbled.

"Well, that was really fucking strange, Bella. I have no idea why he showed up like that. I'm really sorry about that. He didn't bother you after I left, did he? Because I'll kick his ass if he did. By the time I got back, you had already gone to bed."

"No, he didn't," I lied.

~%~%~%~

I got dressed and put on the ugly brown snow suit Rose loaned me. I had to roll up the pants because they were about a foot too long. Her cell rang. It was her cousin Emily who was also in Aspen and was going to meet up with her so they could ski together.

We finally made our way out to the hallway to see Renee in a hot pink snow suit with matching hot pink hat and gloves. I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward came out in a black snow suit with a black beanie.

We piled into the SUV with Edward in the third row.

"All right, Bella. I don't want you to give me any shit on this, okay? I know you are afraid of heights… but… you have to ride the ski lift to get to the lodge up on the mountain," she said swiftly.

"Rose, I can't," I said, starting to panic.

"Yes, you can and you will."

"You're afraid of heights?" Edward asked, laughing loudly. "And you don't ski? Why in the hell did you come on this trip then?" Edward asked as he leaned up towards my seat and kept laughing.

"Edward, don't fucking start. I mean it, asshole," Rose said as she turned around and gave him her best threatening glare.

I didn't say another word on the drive there as I was completely terrified of getting on that ski lift. I had seen those things on TV, and I knew they had nothing to hold you in. No bar, no seatbelt, no nothing. You are just hanging there in space and could fall out at any second.

I waited outside as everyone rented their skis. Rose's cousin Emily showed up so I got to meet her. We all agreed to meet back at the SUV at six. Everyone was on their own for the day.

Carl and Renee took off. I could tell they were both really great skiers. I felt so stupid being the only person around with no skis on, but I really didn't care.

Rose, Emily, and I made our way towards the ski lift. For some reason, Edward was tagging along behind us. My hands were starting to sweat, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Emily, I'm going to ride up with Bella. You can either ride by yourself or with Edward," Rose said as she grabbed my arm.

"Rose, I can't get on that thing. I'm going to fall off and die," I said, convinced that the ski lift was the direct path to my death.

"I really, really can't!" I yelled out, now in a full blown panic. "I'm serious, Rose. I'll just stay down here and do some shopping or something."

"Bella, I knew you would do this to me! You are such a chicken shit!" Rose yelled, extremely irritated.

_At this point I didn't care if she beat my ass to a pulp, made a Margarita out of it, and made me drink it; I was not getting on that lift._

"Fine. Emily, let's go. I'll call you later, Bella, and we'll meet up somewhere," she huffed as she and Emily started skiing over to the lift.

I turned around to see Edward still standing there. I had totally forgotten about him during my panic-induced episode.

I rolled my eyes, marched past him, and started walking through the snow back towards the ski rental shop. I heard a snapping sound like buckles being undone.

"Hey, wait the fuck up!" I heard Edward yell.

I ignored him and kept walking.

I found an empty bench outside the rental shop and sat down. It was a great place to sit because I could see the mountain and watch people skiing from my vantage point. It had also just started snowing lightly so it was an incredible view.

I had been sitting there for about ten minutes when Edward walked up and sat down beside me. I cringed internally.

"Where are you skis?" I asked.

"I put them in a locker."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel like skiing," he said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Please, just go away and leave me alone. I know that you hate me and you think I'm a bitch. I haven't figured out what you are up to, but whatever it is, it's not going to work."

"Well, maybe I decided to give you an opportunity to prove me wrong."

"I don't want to prove you wrong. Don't you get it?" I asked.

"So why did you come on this trip with us when you don't fucking ski?" he asked.

"You know Rose… she wouldn't take no for an answer. She actually put me in a headlock and tried to choke me."

"No shit?" he blurted out before busting out laughing.

"It wasn't funny," I said very seriously, glaring at him.

_That shit hurt._

He laughed harder.

"Well, I didn't want to come on this trip either. My dad and I got in a huge fight over it. He ended up winning, of course. That's why I haven't been in a particularly pleasant fucking mood."

I simply nodded my head.

"Well, you said you wanted to do some shopping so let's go do some shopping. And I'll show you around this lovely town," he said as he stood up.

I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I don't really like to shop. I just said that to get Rose off my ass. Could we maybe just go to some art galleries or something like that?" I asked.

Edward took me to several galleries and showed me some amazing art. I was shocked to find out that Edward had an interest in art as well, and we seemed to have similar tastes in what we liked. I couldn't believe that we ended up actually having a good time together.

"I'm fucking starving. Are you ready to eat?" he asked, his eyes twinkling bright green.

"Sure," I agreed since my stomach was growling.

"Great! I know this fucktastic burger joint."

"Sounds good," I said.

He took me to a fifties-type diner, and we sat down in a booth. I excused myself to the restroom and peeled myself out of my snow suit. I carried it back to the booth and sat down. Edward did the same.

We ordered our burgers, fries, and shakes, and then my phone rang.

"Hey, Rose."

"Bella, where are you?" she demanded.

"I just stopped to get a bite to eat," I said. I looked up to see Edward watching me.

"Oh, good. Well, Emily and I were thinking of making another run down the mountain. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm fine. You go have fun. I'll meet you guys at six like we planned."

"Okay. I'll call you in a bit to check on you. Bye, bitch!"

"Bye." I laughed as I hung up.

"So you are terrified of heights, don't like to ski, and hate shopping. What the fuck do you actually like to do?" Edward asked, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I love to read, I like art, obviously, and I love children. Charlie drives me to Seattle once a month so I can spend time at the Children's Hospital. I wish I lived closer. Oh, and I also run a website called "Bone Marrow-The Gift of Life", which really keeps me busy," I said.

Edward sat quietly staring at me.

"So why do you run the website?" he asked, toying with his napkin.

"Well, I had an older brother, Seth, who was diagnosed with leukemia when he was 10. He had a bone marrow transplant and his cancer went into remission. But it returned with a vengeance years later. He died when he was 15. Even though he died, bone marrow transplants save lives. So I run the website in honor of his memory."

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"I can't sign up to be a donor until I'm 18. But I use the website to encourage all adults to at least think about it and read the information. I also have Seth's story on there as a tribute to him."

"God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say," Edward said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," I said, just as our food arrived.

We both ate our food in silence.

"So what kind of hobbies do you have?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I don't have any fucking saintly hobbies like you do," Edward joked. "Um… let's see. I play the piano, I actually love art, too, _obviously_," he emphasized and I smiled. "And I'm actually going to tell you something that I've never told a fucking soul before… I do some sketching in my free time." He looked embarrassed like he had just confessed his deepest, darkest sin.

"It seems kind of gay so I like to keep it to myself. No one has ever seen my sketches. And if you tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you," he threatened as he ate a fry.

"I'll never tell," I said as I pretended to twist a key in front of my mouth and toss it over my shoulder.

"And, of course as I'm sure you already know, I play basketball in school. Oh, and I like to read, too," he watched me to gauge my reaction.

"What kind of books do you like?"

"Well, I actually like a lot of different things. The classics are my favorite. I like Twain, Dickens, Hawthorne, Melville, Austen…."

I interrupted. "You have read Jane Austen on your own… not for a school assignment?"

"Yes. Don't look so shocked."

I smiled widely as I took a drink of my milkshake.

"So what's your favorite color?" Edward asked before taking a bite of his burger.

"Green," I said, knowing full well my favorite color was purple.

"What's yours?" I shot back.

"Brown."

"What's your middle name?"

"Marie. Yours?"

"Anthony."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

We continued to eat in silence.

"What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Lasagna with cheesy garlic bread," he said with no hesitation.

"Yours?"

"Peanut butter and jelly on white bread," I said confidently. 

"Huh? Are you serious? If you were on death row and had to order your last fucking meal on this earth, would you order a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Yes, I would. What's so weird about that?"

He laughed his ass off.

"You are a little strange, you know that?"

"Thanks a lot! You can't talk. You read Jane Austen!" I retorted.

"Shut the hell up!" he said with a smirk on his face.

We finished our lunch, and Edward paid the bill. He held the door open for me as we left. We had a few more hours to burn before we needed to meet back up with the others so we went to a coffee shop. I had hot chocolate. We talked and laughed the whole time getting to know each other more.

I could not believe the asshat Edward Cullen that I hated was actually a really great guy once I got to know him.

Rose called me several times to check in on me, and we made our way back to the SUV. I decided that I wasn't going to tell Rose that Edward spent the day with me. I knew she would give me hell over that one.

We got back to the villa and everything was lit in white lights. There was a huge tree in the living room with white lights and gold trimmings with tons of presents under the tree. I just stared in shock.

"Honey, that's what money is for," Renee said, smiling brightly. "I had some people come over and decorate for us while we were gone."

_Fucking rich folk._

I was a little bummed because I didn't see Edward for the rest of the evening. Rose and I got in the hot tub again, but I made sure to wear my one-piece this time. No way was I getting caught in that tiny bikini with Edward again.

~%~%~%~

Rose and I woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen in our pajamas for breakfast. Edward was at the stove making French toast. Once again he was shirtless, wearing black pajama pants, and barefoot.

I had a very difficult time stifling the drool from escaping my mouth. I hated myself for looking at him that way, but I couldn't help it. He was just so sexy standing there cooking.

_Fucking teenage hormones!_

Breakfast was delicious. Every time I looked up at Edward sitting across from me, he would give me a soft, sweet smile. It did something to me. I found myself smiling back at him goofily.

It was Christmas Eve so after breakfast I went back to my room to gather my gifts to place under the tree. I had bought Rose, Carl, and Renee's gifts back at home before we left and brought them with me.

But I didn't have anything for Edward. I had no idea what I was going to give him, but I knew I would have to come up with something by tomorrow morning.

I placed the gifts under the tree and headed around the corner back to my room when I ran into a soft, warm brick wall. I almost fell on my ass, but two big arms grabbed me and held me steady.

"Hey, fucking steam roller, slow down there," Edward joked.

I couldn't speak as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that… um… well… I had an amazing time with you yesterday. And I… uh… wanted to apologize for how I treated you when we first got here. I was pissed at my dad and took it out on you. And I'm really sorry for the bastardly things I said and did to you. You are a wonderful person, and I was wrong."

He put his finger under my chin and tilted it up so that he could look into my eyes.

"Forgive me?" 

My heart was about to beat out of my chest. His eyes were so green, and he was just so beautiful that it took my breath away.

I just nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered and ran his thumb over my cheek. Then he walked away.

I leaned up against the wall and put my hand over my thumping heart. When I had finally calmed down, I walked back to my room. Rose was in the shower.

After we were both showered and dressed, I found out we were going horseback riding and on a sleigh ride today. The horseback riding was terrifying, but I survived it. After the ride, we had cowboy chili and hot chocolate by the fire in a log cabin in the woods. It was wonderful.

The sleigh ride was so beautiful. It had started snowing again. We had big blankets they piled on top of us. Edward sat across from me. We stared at each other for most of the ride. His black beanie was covered white with snow and his eyes twinkled as he looked at me. He kept smiling. It was like he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

Rose nudged me in the side with her elbow and gave me an evil glare. I just mouthed _what?_ to her like I had no clue what she was talking about.

~%~%~%~

When we got back to the villa, I knew I had to decide on Edward's present. I had a little bit of my own money that I could use. Plus Carl kept constantly trying to give me money so I knew the money factor wouldn't be an issue.

I found Renee and asked for some wrapping paper and a box. I took it back to my room and wrapped his gift. I then walked to the tree and placed it under it.

We hit the hot tub again before bed, and Edward was once again a no-show.

We went to bed, and I had a very restless sleep. I lay for hours staring at the ceiling trying to figure out these new feelings that I had developed for Edward. I wanted desperately to still hate him, but I couldn't. I had gotten to know the _real_ him, and I liked what I had found.

We got up the next morning and decided to open presents before breakfast. Carl and Renee passed out all of the presents under the tree until everyone had a nice pile stacked in front of them. Carl yelled out, "One, two, three, tear!" and everyone started ripping into their gifts.

Carl and Renee bought me a Kindle, a new iPod, and gift cards. Rose bought me three new outfits with matching shoes. There was one small box left. It didn't have a tag on it so I knew it was probably from Edward.

I opened it and pushed back the tissue paper to find an incredible pencil sketch of my face and shoulders. I had a small smile on my face, and I looked beautiful. I looked up across the room to Edward. I gently cradled the sketch to my chest and mouthed _thank you. _His face lit up with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I picked up the box and was about to set it to the side when I noticed something in the bottom of it. It was another piece of paper with beautiful handwriting on it.

_Because of you, Bella,_

_I joined the "Be the Match Registry"_

_To be a bone marrow donor._

_Maybe I can save a life someday…_

_Edward_

I gasped and re-read the note. Tears welled in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I looked at Edward as more tears filled my eyes. His face looked so soft and gentle and kind. He had a very small smile on his face, and he mouthed _because of you_ and nodded his head slightly.

I wiped more tears away and was thankful that Rose was too involved in her gifts to notice the exchange between Edward and myself.

Once I got my tears under control, I looked back at Edward to see if he had opened my gift yet. He had it in his hands.

I nervously watched as he ripped the paper off and gently opened the lid. He pulled back the tissue paper and stared into the box. His mouth opened slightly and then his eyes found mine. There was no smile on his face this time. Embarrassed, I looked down into my lap at my fidgeting hands.

My gift was a simple note.

_Edward,_

_Meet me at Midnight under the Mistletoe._

_I want you to be my First Kiss._

_Bella_

~%~%~%~

After we ate breakfast, we were putting all of our gifts away and cleaning up the wrapping paper when the doorbell rang.

Renee got up and answered the door. Then Rose suddenly jumped up from beside me and bolted as fast as she could to the front door.

"Oh my god! Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?" she tackled the poor guy and started sucking his face off.

When she let him come up for air, he shouted, "Merry Christmas, babe! I thought I would make a lovely fucking Christmas gift! Damn it, Rosie! You crushed my fucking bow!" he said looking down at the crushed red bow stuck to his chest.

Rose just ignored him and started sucking his face off again.

Christmas day with the Cullen's was incredible. We played games, we made cookies, we cooked a huge dinner with everyone helping, and we watched _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_.

Around eleven, Rose announced that she wanted to get in the hot tub. No way was I going out there with her and Emmett so I excused myself to my room.

I was starting to get really nervous about my midnight rendezvous. I changed my clothes, did my hair, put on a touch of make-up then brushed my teeth a dozen times and rinsed with Listerine.

Rose came back at eleven forty-five and asked if I could give her and Emmett some alone time in the room. I agreed and stood out in the hallway, unsure of what to do with my extra fifteen minutes.

I decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water since my mouth was so dry. I stood in there looking out the window at the beautiful snow falling with the mountains as a back drop. I got lost in my thoughts and looked down at my watch and saw it was eleven fifty nine.

_Here goes nothing! I'm going to be humiliated if he doesn't show up._

I walked down the hallway and there stood Edward under the mistletoe leaning against the door jam. He had on a black _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt and jeans. His hair was sticking up all over, and he looked delicious. I walked up, nervous as hell, and leaned against the other side of the door jam.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," I said back.

"So, your first kiss, huh?" 

I nodded.

"That's pretty special."

I nodded again, too nervous to speak.

"Come here," he whispered.

I could barely make my feet move I was so frozen with the jitters.

I walked over until I was just a few inches from his chest.

"Bella, I have never in my life been nervous about kissing a girl… until now. For some damn reason, you scare the shit out of me. I've been worrying about this kiss all day. But we are both here, and we both want this, and I'm going to stop being a pussy, and I'm going to kiss you."

He then took both of his hands and grazed my cheeks and threaded his fingers through my hair. He stopped for a moment and looked at my lips and then my eyes and then my lips again. He licked his lips and gently brought his face close to mine and softly touched his lips to mine. He pulled back for just a second and then touched my lips again with more intensity.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he pulled me closer to him. Suddenly things changed and he groaned into my mouth, and I felt his tongue touch my lower lip. Then he sucked my lower lip into his mouth.

I suddenly felt ravenous, like I couldn't get enough.

Our mouths opened and he slid his tongue against mine. He tasted so damn good. His hands moved from my hair to my waist and my hands moved to his hair. His hair was so soft. I ran my fingers through it and tugged lightly. 

I suddenly felt like I was suffocating so I pulled back to take a breath. He then moved his lips to my neck and started kissing behind my ear and down my neck. It gave me chills.

He then leaned back and looked at me again for a moment, and suddenly his lips were on mine again. He backed me up until my back was against the door jam. He kissed me until I was panting and breathless.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "God, Bella, that was amazing," he said as his breath fanned my face.

"Mmhm," was all I could manage to say.

"So how was it for you, being your first kiss and all?" he asked.

I still couldn't speak so I grabbed his head and started kissing him again passionately. I pulled away and managed to whisper, "Fantastic."

"Mmm," I heard him moan as he grabbed my lips with his own again aggressively.

We kept kissing for I don't know how long. Then he finally pulled away and said, "Bella, you need to go to bed now. If you don't, I'm going to throw you over my shoulders and carry you to my bedroom and do some nasty fucking things to you."

_Holy shit._

"Good night, Bella. Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I whispered back.

~%~%~%~

I walked back to my room, unsure if Rose and Emmett were done with their _alone time_. I knocked on the door.

"Rose, it's me."

"Come in, Bella," Rose yelled.

"What in the hell is wrong with your lips, Bella?"

_Oh shit!_

I reached my hand up to touch my swollen lips and went and looked in the mirror. The skin all around my lips was red, my neck was red and had splotches on it, and my lips looked huge and swollen.

"Um... yeah… uh… I seem to have had… uh… some kind of allergy to something. Um… maybe something I… uh… ate. I just took… uh… a Benadryl," I said, as I lied my ass off.

"Hum… yep, you've got some nasty shit going on there. Maybe I should call a doctor for you?"

"Oh no! That's okay," I said quickly as I changed into my jammies and hopped into bed.

Carl and Renee made Emmett stay in one of the other spare bedrooms, which was a laugh since they know they fuck like bunnies.

I lay in the soft bed and touched my lips remembering how Edward's lips felt against mine. I knew it was wrong and Rose would sucker punch me when she found out, but I somehow found myself falling for Edward.

It was beyond my control… I couldn't fight it any longer. His lips had been so soft and gentle but yet so powerful. I knew this was probably just a vacation fling or some kind of sick game to Edward. I also knew that I was setting myself up for major heart fail since I knew deep down it wasn't a fling for me.

I also knew the repercussions of getting involved with Rose's brother were going to be bad. That it could possibly even end my friendship with Rose. After contemplating all of the terrible things that I knew would probably happen, I still didn't care. It was worth the risk.

~%~%~%~

The next morning I woke up and Rose was pleased that my mysterious allergy had suddenly disappeared.

_Heehee._

We got dressed and ate breakfast. I thought maybe things with Edward would be awkward, but they weren't at all. He smiled warmly at me when he first saw me and continued to watch me and give me little smiles while we ate.

Everyone decided to go skiing again. Rose agreed to let me stay at the villa since she knew I would never make it up to the lodge. I planned on reading by the fireplace and watching the snow fall.

To be honest, I was secretly hoping that Edward would stay with me, but he didn't. I knew I was being stupid wishing for that, but I couldn't help myself. I mean the guy hadn't even had an opportunity to ski yet! I said goodbye to them all. They left at ten in the morning and wouldn't be back until seven that night so I had the whole day to myself.

I decided to get comfortable first. I went to my room, stripped my bra off, and changed back into my flannel nightshirt with penguins on it and pulled on my big, thick orange knee-hi socks. I put my hair up in a bun and grabbed my book.

I walked into the kitchen, made myself a hot cup of cocoa, grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch next to the fireplace.

At around eleven, I decided it was time for some more hot chocolate. I walked into the kitchen and sat my mug on the center island. I got the hot chocolate and marshmallows out of the cabinet and turned around to find Edward standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Shit!" I screamed and dropped the hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"God, Bella! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you! Are you all right?" Edward ran around the island and pulled me into his arms. I was trembling all over from him scaring me so badly.

"Edward, what are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me," I said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," I said, trying to calm down.

He pulled me to his chest and ran his fingers up and down my back, giving me goose bumps. 

After a few minutes of enjoying his arms around me, I finally said, "Okay, I'm fine now."

I stepped back and stared at him.

"You still didn't answer my question… what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, squinting his eyes at me.

"No," I said a little bit too quickly.

"Well, I intended to stay with you the moment I heard you weren't going, but I couldn't very well tell everyone what my plans were. So I rented my skis and pretended like I was going to hit the slope and jumped in a taxi and came back here."

"You wanted to stay with me?" I asked, trying to hide the gigantic smile that wanted to take over my face.

"Yes. For some reason, I like being around you." He smiled and stepped closer to me and pulled me up against him. "And I really like having my fucking lips on you," he whispered.

Then suddenly his lips were on mine again. He reached around and lifted me up and sat me on the center island. I spread my legs, and he stepped in between them and launched his lip assault again.

"Mmm… much better," I heard him mumble against my lips.

He had taken his snow suit off so he was in jeans and a sweatshirt, but he still had his black beanie on. I snatched it off his head and threw it and began running my fingers through his unruly, beautiful hair. 

We kissed for several more minutes. He then pulled back for a second and his eyes raked down my body.

"I love the penguins," he said grinning, "but the socks are just flat-out sexy."

"Shit!" I yelled as I had completely forgotten about my ridiculous outfit that I had on.

"Let me go change," I said as I tried to push him away.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I love the penguins."

He kissed my lips again. "So I got a question for you… do you have anything on underneath the penguins?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Edward!" I yelled, as I smacked his chest.

"I know you're not wearing a bra," he said in a low voice with confidence.

My face felt like a furnace from the embarrassment.

"Edward! How do you know that? You're such a pervert!"

"I have my ways, but it's your own fault. You make me a pervert because you're so sexy."

"I'm not sexy," I whispered.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Bella, you are one of the sexiest girls I have ever met," he said as he pulled me closer to him. "Do you feel that?" he asked as he pushed himself against me. "You do that to me every time I see you… trust me, you are sexy."

I didn't know what to say, and I was really embarrassed by our conversation so I just grabbed his head and brought it down to mine and started kissing him again.

"Mmm… _kiss… _leave the penguins on… _kiss… _I'm going to change… _kiss… _into something more comfortable," he mumbled against my lips.

"Mmm… okay," I said as I licked his bottom lip.

He picked me up off of the counter and stood me up in front of him.

"I'll be right back," he whispered before he kissed me one last time.

After he left, I quickly undid my hair from its ugly ass bun and tried to run my fingers through it.

_Oh. My. God. Edward is here… here with me! And we're alone for hours! What if he wants sex?_

I leaned my elbows on the center island and placed my head in my hands as my mind kicked into overdrive. If Edward wanted to have sex with me, there would be no way in the universe I would be able to resist him.

It's like sex oozed out of his pores.

I've never thought about having sex before because there has never been anyone that I wanted to have sex with.

But am I ready for sex? With Edward?

Absolutely, positively yes, yes, yes! My body was literally screaming for him.

~%~%~%~

Happy with my decision, I started making hot chocolate for both of us. I was just adding the marshmallows when Edward walked back into the kitchen. He was wearing his gray pajama bottoms with a tight, black faded _AC/DC_ t-shirt and no socks.

_He looked fuckhawt._

"Here ya go," I said as I handed him a mug.

"Thanks," he said as he took the mug. He walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and propped his feet up on the coffee table. I sat down next to him and sat my mug on the coffee table.

I was suddenly conscious of the fact that my flannel night shirt only hit me mid-thigh so I picked up my blanket and placed it over my legs. Edward scooted over next to me and asked, "Will you share?"

"Sure," I said, handing him some of the blanket.

"I'm cold. Will you warm me up?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No! The blanket will warm you up, you perv."

"Come on, Bella! Surely you have something warm under there to warm up my freezing hands. See? Feel them, they're frozen," he said as I suddenly felt two icicles on my left thigh.

"Shit, Edward! Stop!" I screamed as I tried to pry his frozen hands off my thigh.

"Mmm, Bella, you're so warm," Edward said as he laughed and snuggled closer into me.

"I hate you," I seethed at him.

"Well, I don't hate you," he said as he finally moved his hands off of my thigh to around my back pulling me next to him.

He pushed his face into my hair and moved his lips next to my ear and said, "As a matter of fact, I like you a lot." Then he started kissing and licking my neck.

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me over onto his lap, and I was straddling him, kissing and biting his lips and running my hands through his hair. His hands were moving up and down my back in soft, long strokes.

With each stroke, his hands got closer to my ass. Then before I knew it, he was cupping my ass in his hands and squeezing. I gasped and broke the kiss.

"God, Bella, you have a delicious ass. Is it ok if I feel on it?" he asked breathlessly.

"God, yes," I wheezed back.

His hands moved back to my ass as I felt him squeezing and feeling all over my ass cheeks. My nightshirt was riding up, and I was afraid at any moment, he would be feeling on my boy shorts.

"God, I love your fucking ass," he moaned against my lips.

_His dirty lips were turning me on something fierce._

"Bella, can I feel on your tits?" he asked against my lips.

"_Huh?"_ I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"Yeah, um, can I feel on your tits?" he asked again with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Yes?" I said kind of as a question and with a very shaky voice.

His hands came back around to my face cupping my cheeks as he kissed me. Then his right hand slipped down my neck, past my collar bone until his hand landed softly on my tit. He squeezed it through my night shirt and ran his thumb over my nipple, making it instantly hard.

He then put his hand underneath my breast and lifted it in his hand like he was feeling how heavy it was. He then felt the other one with the same hand. Then both hands were on both of my tits while his face was in my neck, kissing my skin.

Then his head moved down and he was suddenly biting my nipple through my night shirt. I felt like I had a river flowing between my legs.

Adrenaline and hormones were coursing through my body, and I was panting, barely able to breathe.

"Bella, can I feel them under your shirt?" he asked, his voice muffled since his face was smashed to my chest.

_Oh god._

"Mmhm," I mumbled since I was barely coherent.

His right hand slide up my back under my night shirt. Then I felt his hand slide across my back along my side until it suddenly was touching my tit. Then he was squeezing and pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Shit," I shuddered.

"Damn, Bella. I thought I loved your ass, but now I'm in love with your tits," he said as his other hand crept under my night shirt feeling up my other boob.

"Mmm, Bella, I want to suck on your bare, naked nipples. Can I?"

"Oh, god," I breathed.

"Hum?"

"Yeah," I said through my panting.

He scooted me up and sat me on the edge of the coffee table. He suddenly tugged his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He then pulled on my hand standing me up. He slowly lifted my night shirt over my head and tossed it behind me. I was standing in front of him in only my black boy shorts and my orange socks.

"Holy shit," he said with his eyes on my tits.

"Bella, your tits are fucking phenomenal. God, I want to suck on them so badly," he said, pulling me onto his lap again.

His hands were on my tits again and suddenly he had his whole mouth over my nipple. He sucked and tugged and licked all the while he was squeezing it. He then moved his face to the middle of my chest and licked and kissed my cleavage.

He then finally made it to the other side and sucked and licked that nipple as well.

I let my hands explore his chest and used my thumb to flick his nipple ring. It was so sexy. I traced my fingers over the dragon and then let my tongue do a little exploring of its own.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to bury my dick in you so fucking badly that I can hardly stand it. But I'll stop right now. Just tell me to stop," he said with his face still buried in my tits.

"I can't," I moaned.

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna stop."

"Oh, thank god," he said as he started to pick me up. "Wait!" I shouted as Edward looked at me with a stunned expression. "My sexy-ass orange socks have to go," I said as I stripped them off and threw them. Edward laughed as he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I hung on as he walked us into the bedroom.

He lay me on the covers and slipped off his pajama bottoms. He was wearing grey Jockey boxer briefs and his dick was sticking out of the top of them. I giggled and bit my bottom lip. He made a sound like a growl and jumped on the bed beside me bouncing me around.

He grabbed me and rubbed himself against my thigh.

"Are you laughing at my dick head?"

"Yes," I said, as I still giggled.

"He doesn't like to be laughed at," he said with authority as he kept rubbing against me.

"Sorry, dick head," I said as I started giggling again.

"Oh, you just wait and see what dick head is going to fucking do to your pussy, missy."

_Shit!_

He leaned over me and started kissing me again and feeling on my tits with his right hand. He sucked on my nipples again and then moved his face to my neck.

"Can I touch your pussy, Bella?" he asked while kissing my neck.

"Mmhm," I gulped.

He placed his right hand on my stomach and slid his hand under my underwear. He slid down through my curls and whispered, "Spread your legs."

_Shit, that was hot._

I spread my legs, and I felt his fingers in my slit rubbing and swirling around in the wetness that was already there. He then gently started rubbing soft circles on my clit. I suddenly felt as he slipped a finger inside of me and started sliding it in and out.

He then slipped another finger in and used his thumb to swirl on my clit. I had never felt sensations like that in my life. He put his mouth on my nipple and suddenly I was screaming out, "Oh god, Edward!" I grabbed his hair and about ripped out chunks of it as I felt myself pulsing over and over again.

I lay there on the bed trying to catch my breath as he stood up and slipped off his Jockey's.

He was a vision to behold.

His dick was long and hard. He walked over to the closet and picked up his jeans and got out a condom and rolled it on. He then came over to the bed and tugged my underwear down.

He stared at me and said, "You are so beautiful, Bella." Then he started kissing my inner thighs, up my stomach, over my tits, along my neck until he reached my mouth. He kissed me letting his tongue explore my mouth.

"Bella, I'm going to go really slow. You tell me if I need to stop okay?"

I nodded.

I felt him as he started pushing inside of me. He slowly pushed in a little bit and then pulled out and then pushed in a little bit more and then pulled out. I felt like I was being stretched out, but I didn't feel any pain.

"You okay?" he panted in my ear.

"Yeah."

He pushed in further, and I felt a little pain, but it wasn't too bad. Kind of a burning sensation.

"Still okay?" he said, breathing even harder.

"Mmhm," I hummed.

He pushed in again, and I could tell he was finally all the way in. It was uncomfortable because I felt so filled up, but I wasn't in any pain.

"Bella, your pussy feels soooo fucking good," he said as he slowly moved in and out.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. The new position caused him to dive in deeper, which made me gasp.

"Damn! Are you okay?" he stopped and looked at me.

"Yes… more."

"Shiiittt," he moaned.

He picked up the pace a bit and started thrusting a little faster.

"Faster," I said as I dug my fingers into his back.

He started really moving faster, thrusting harder and harder. He bent down and kissed me and suddenly I heard him groan in my mouth, "Shit, I'm gonna cum!"

He moved his head to my neck, and he grunted, "Fuuuucking shiiiitttt, Bella!" His thrusts got harder and faster. I could feel and hear his breathe on my neck. Suddenly he stopped and whispered, "Damn," in my ear.

Once he got himself under control, he pulled out and said, "Stay right here. I'll be right back."

He first went into his bathroom to remove the condom, I assumed, since it was gone when he came out. But instead of coming back to the bed, he left the bedroom and went out into the hallway.

After a few minutes, he came back and picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the master bedroom whirlpool tub, which he had running with bubbles in it. He sat me in it and got in behind me. Once it was filled up, he turned on the jets.

"Are you hurting?" he asked, as he pushed back my hair and kissed me softly on the neck.

"No, I'm fine."

We stayed in the tub until we were pruney. He constantly kissed or rubbed my neck and shoulders or played with my hair.

We dried off, and I went to my room to get dressed. I put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I came out, and Edward was sitting on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure."

After much debate, we agreed upon _XXX_ with Vin Diesel.

"I'm going to make us some lunch first. Stay here," he said, surprising me.

He came back a few minutes later with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chips, and cokes. I launched myself at him hugging and kissing him, almost knocking the sandwiches out of his hands.

He laughed and sat the sandwiches on the coffee table. He then sat down and pulled me onto his lap. We laughed and giggled, eating our sandwiches and kissing between bites.

After the movie was over we watched _The Three Stooges_ marathon on TV and laughed our asses off.

Edward looked up at the clock.

"I have to get ready to go," he said sadly.

I laughed. "You'll be back here in an hour!"

"I know… but I'm going to miss you," he complained.

I could not quit smiling.

~%~%~%~

The taxi pulled up outside and honked. He kept kissing me, and I finally had to push him out the door.

After I closed the door, I sat down and leaned against the door and shut my eyes. I sighed in complete and utter contentment. This was by far the best fucking day of my entire lifetime.

I went to my room and looked in the mirror. I knew that I looked different. I could feel it. I was so afraid that everyone would get back and know that I had sexed up Edward.

I felt like my skin sparkled from his touches.

I got dressed and waited for them on the couch. I tried to read, but all I could do was stare at the words.

~%~%~%~

After what seemed like an eternity, in walked Rose, Emmett, and Edward. My eyes caught Edward's. He winked at me and mouthed _I missed you._

"Bella! You missed it, bitch! Emmett wiped out on the black diamond and rolled about twenty times. I laughed my ass off so hard I almost pissed myself! Damn, I wish you skied!" she yelled as she came over and gave me a hug.

"Bella? God, you look… you look… I don't know… different? You're like glowing or something…." she said, staring at me speculatively.

"Rose, you've been out in the snow too long," I laughed, praying she would quit staring at me.

"Bella, Rosie neglected to tell you that she busted her ass on the way to the pisser. It was fucking heeelarious!" Emmett shouted, smacking Rose on the ass.

"I'm starving!" Emmett shouted again. "Let's order some fucking pizza!"

Carl got on the phone and ordered the pizzas. Rose and Emmett decided to jump in the hot tub since they were sore from skiing all day. Carl and Renee went into their room to change and freshen up. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me into his room. He pushed me up against the back of the door.

"I told you I would miss you," he said before he slammed his lips against mine. "I can't wait to get my dick back into your pussy."

_Oh god._

"Bella, did you like having my dick inside of your pussy?"

_How can he say such dirty things like that? And why does it turn me on so much?_

We made out for as long as I dared until I told him I needed to head back before Carl and Renee caught us.

The pizza arrived and we all sat around the TV eating. I sat next to Edward on the couch but made sure to keep my distance.

We played cards for several hours, and Edward made sure that he was touching me the whole time. He kept his bare foot on my bare foot or ran his foot up my calf. I loved it.

Everyone got tired and finally decided to call it a night. I didn't get to say anything to Edward other than _goodnight _because everyone was around.

I lay in the bed for about an hour thinking about the fact that I was no longer a virgin. I was an extremely elated, completely satisfied, thrilled non-virgin at that moment. The exhaustion of the day caught up with me, and I finally fell asleep.

~%~%~%~

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Rose must have actually gotten up earlier than me. I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I headed to the kitchen and everyone except Edward had just finished up breakfast and was lounging around the table.

Everyone teased me about how long I slept. I ignored them and made myself a plate.

I ate quietly. Carl and Renee got up and went to their bedroom. Rose spoke in my ear and told me to stay out of our bedroom for a while. She grabbed Emmett's hand and left. I was just finishing my last bite when Edward walked in. He came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning, gorgeous. You look stunning today," he said as he grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

He made himself a plate and pulled his chair right up next to mine and draped his arm around me. He took a bite and chewed it and then leaned over and nibbled on my neck and whispered, "I'd like to eat a lot more than just this breakfast."

"Edward, Jesus!" I whispered and smacked him on the chest.

"What? It's the fucking truth!"

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Um… well… I don't know what this _thing_ is that we have going on here between us, but we have to tell Rose about it."

"Tell Rose what?" he asked between bites.

"We have to tell her that… you know… that we…." I mumbled and then barely under my breathe said, "had sex."

"Bella, there is no way in hell I'm telling Rose. She would cut my dick off and feed it to me on a hot dog bun," he said as I started sniggering.

He smiled at me. "You know she would. You have to tell her."

"Edward, I can't!" I pleaded.

"Yes, you can. We're not going anywhere today. Everyone is exhausted from skiing so they are just going to chill out today. So this is the perfect opportunity. You can do it."

~%~%~%~

I tried to tell Rose about twenty times throughout the day. I had the best of intentions, but I just couldn't do it. I almost made myself sick over it. It was nearing dinnertime so Carl and Emmett were going to run into town and pick up Chinese.

I knew this was the perfect opportunity. I had to grow some balls and just do it.

"Hey, Rose? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, my voice cracking.

She nodded her head and followed me to the bedroom.

"Sit down, Rose," I told her and watched her sit on the side of the bed.

"Well, Rose, I don't know how to tell you this. Um… god… I have something really… um… bad to tell you. Something that is… uh… going to make you very… uh… angry."

"Spill your shit, Bella. I don't have all fucking day," she said, glaring at me.

"I don't have an explanation for how this happened, but… uh… Edward and I… uh… we have kind of a… a… uh… thing going on."

"DID YOU FUCK MY BROTHER?" she shouted and lunged for me, pinning me to the floor. "Answer me now!" she screeched in my face.

"Yes! I'm so sorry, Rose! I'm so sorry!" I yelled back at her almost in tears, fearing for my life.

"You're going to die, bitch!" she screamed as she straddled me and continued to try to choke me. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from my neck and pushed with all of my strength, trying to get her off of me. She was just too big and too strong for me. She completely overpowered me.

The door opened and Edward walked in. He sat down in the chair by the door and opened a candy bar and took a bite.

"Edward… please… help… me," I said while still trying to keep Rose from choking the life out of me.

"Sorry, I'm eating my candy bar right now," he said before taking a big bite.

_What the holy fuck?_

"Edward… please!" I begged.

"Fucking busy right now!" he said in a sing-songy voice.

I looked up at Rose and looked at Edward with my mouth hanging open like they had just scrambled my brains.

Suddenly Rose rolled off of me and busted out laughing holding her stomach. Edward threw the candy bar on the floor and started holding his gut. They were both laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

"What is going on?" I screamed in frustration.

"Did you see her face?" Edward asked between guffaws.

"Yes, it was fucking priceless," Rose said, still holding her gut.

When they finally got their laughing asses under control, Edward came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, baby, but Rose made me do it. I swear to god. She knew something was going on between us and came to me after that first day we spent together. She almost cut my fucking balls off, but we talked and got everything squared away," he said as he hugged and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, you really didn't think you could hide that shit from me, did you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… maybe," I mumbled.

"No fucking chance, girlfriend. Bella, I know that I act like I hate Edward and the majority of the time I do, but he is my brother, and I do love him… sometimes. And I love you. Just make sure you never, ever let me see or know about any nasty shit you two are doing. Ever. Do you understand? And if you two end up having an ugly fucking break up, I'm not involved. Got it?"

I nodded as Edward helped me up off of the floor.

Edward hugged me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Do you forgive me? I really am sorry, baby. She made me do it. I swear I didn't want to, and I'm sorry I laughed. I just couldn't help myself."

I simply kissed him hard, and he had his answer.

~%~%~%~

We really didn't tell Carl and Renee about us. Edward just simply started hanging all over me right in front of them. I guess they had their suspicions because they didn't seem too surprised. Renee later hugged me and kissed me on the cheek so I assumed that was her way of saying they approved.

~%~%~%~

It was Friday, our last day in Aspen. Carl, Renee, Rose and Emmett decided to go skiing so Edward and I had the villa to ourselves again. We spent the whole day naked. It was incredible, and I was exhausted by the time everyone got back.

~%~%~%~

We got up on Saturday and packed all of our shit. We told Emmett goodbye. He had to stay one additional night because he couldn't catch a flight until the next morning. I rode with Edward in the BMW to the airport. We held hands and smiled at each other.

We made Rose sit by herself on the plane. Edward held my hand and stole kisses from me the whole flight home. He also whispered dirty things in my ear the whole time getting me all hot and bothered. I wanted to drag his scrumptious ass to the bathroom and have my way with him.

We loaded our luggage into the Escalade. Edward and I sat in the third row and made out the whole way home.

We got to my house, and Edward hugged and kissed me goodbye.

Mom and Dad missed me terribly. We stayed up and talked about the trip, what they did while I was gone, and we opened our Christmas presents.

I finally got to go upstairs and go to bed. I crawled under my purple comforter and thought about how much my life had changed in one simple week.

I started the week out as an innocent virgin.

I ended the week as an insatiable sex fiend.

I started the week out hating Edward Cullen.

I ended the week in love with Edward Cullen.

I have no idea what my future holds. This _thing _I have with Edward may not even be a relationship. It may end tomorrow or it may last forever. I cannot predict a moment of the future. But I know deep in my heart that no matter what happens that I will never, ever for a moment regret what happened on this trip to Aspen.

I will treasure every moment of it forever.

Best Merry Fucking Christmas Ever!

**A/N:**

**Don't forget to vote! If you liked my story, please vote for me. Voting will be open December 5th to December 12th at **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / ~ naughtyniceholidaycontest

**Please hit that little "review" button below and let me know what you think!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
